Super Mario Bros - Kingdom
by Mateus F. Dos Santos
Summary: Mario faz aliados inesperados para combate um grande mal.


Capítulo 1 - Retorno

Muito se falava no Reino dos Cogumelos sobre dois homens, que viajaram por um continente inteiro para salvar a princesa Peach, ela que era amada por todo o reino por reinar com sabedoria e mão firme, diferente de seu sequestrador, uma criatura com o nome de Bowser, conhecido como Koppa King. O motivo que levou Bowser a sequestrar Peach ? Amor ! O Koppa King se apaixonou pela beleza indescritivel de Peach, mas por uma ironia do destino os dois jovens heróis conseguiram derrotar Bowser, a princesa novamente voltou a governar e tudo está em paz, porém esse descanso é temporário, pois uma sombra muito mais maligna ae espreita pelo Reino dos Cogumelos, algo bem mais maligno do que o próprio Koppa King.

Local: Castelo da Peach - Manhã

Mario caminha pelos corredores, até que o ele entra num salão enorme, nessa sala havia uma mesa enorme com "pessoas" trabalhando, e na mesa maior estava Peach com uma pilha de papéis.

Mario: Pensei que está pilha estivesse menor ontem ?

Peach: São queixas desses malditos fantasmas atrapalhando os negócios do centro.

Mario: Não tem o que fazer, eles são brincalhões, se ignorarem eles vão embora.

Peach: Tente explicar pra esses imbecis !

Mario: Credo princesa, você está tensa.

Peach se espreguiça na cadeira.

Peach: Ahh ! Se eu soubesse que seria tão exaustivo eu teria ficado com Bowser, pelo menos ele não me faria cuidar dessa papelada.

Mario: É, você apenas teria cuidar dos oito filhos dele.

Peach: … Não eram crianças tão ruins.

Mario: Fala isso pro anjinho que tentou me jogar na lava fervente.

Peach: ... E o seu irmão ?

Mario: Ele saiu pra ir no observatório cometa.

Peach: Rosalina não pode ficar chamando meus cavaleiros sem aviso prévio.

Mario: Você sabe como o Luigi tem coração mole, e acho que ele tem uma queda pela Rosalina.

Peach: Hum… Sabe, mesmo com todas essas queixas, nada é realmente sério, e esse momento de paz me deixa feliz.

Mario: (Sorri).

Um mensageiro abre as portas do salão.

: Mensagem urgente para princesa Peach, regente do Reino dos Cogumelos.

Peach abre a carta e a espanta ao ler.

Peach: … Isso… É...

Mario: O que foi Peach ?

Peach: É de Sarasaland, a Daisy foi sequestrada.

Mario: O que ?

Peach: Rápido, preparem a carruagem, eu vou para Sarasaland, Toad você governa enquanto eu estiver fora.

Toad: Certo minha princesa !

Peach anda rapidamente.

Peach: Vamos rápido Mario !

Mario: Calma ae, eu não sou o Sonic Peach !

Peach: Quem ?

Mario: O carinha azul que corre como um raio, esqueça você não o conhece, ele é de outra dimensão.

Peach: … Isso não importa, temos que chegar o mais rápido possível em Sarasaland.

Mario: Doki Doki !

Local: Observatório Cometa.

Luigi entra no observatório.

Luigi: Rosalina-

Luigi se assusta ao ver tudo quebrado no observatório e Rosalina caida no centro, ele corre a a segura em seus ombros.

Luigi: Rosalina !? Você está bem ?

Rosalina: … Ahh… Luigi ?

Luigi: O que aconteceu ?

Rosalina: Foram aquelas coisas, pegaram os Lumas.

Luigi: Quem os pegou ?

Rosalina: O rei do Vale do Inferno-

Luigi: …

Rosalina: -Star King !

Local: Sarasaland - Castelo da Princesa Daisy

Peach: E não tem indícios de quem possa ter feito isso ?

: Não senhora, a única pista que temos é as marcas na parede do quarto da princesa, pareciam ser garras bastante afiadas.

Mario: … Será que-

Peach: -Bowser ! Não se contentou comigo, teve que pegar a Daisy também.

Um mensageiro abre as portas do Palácio.

: Tenho uma mensagem para Princesa Peach e Mario do reino dos cogumelos.

Mario: O que é ?

: Cof, Cof… " Meu irmão, tive uma surpresa ao chegar ao observatório lunar e ver que estava tudo destruído, a Princesa Rosalina estava ferida-

Peach: -O que ?

: -Porém agora está melhor, estou a caminho do reino dos cogumelos com Rosalina, apesar de inconsciente ela murmurava um nome…

Mario: Por que parou ?

: … Desculpe, é estranho mas o nome está todo garranchado, não consigo entender.

Mario: Me dê aqui !

Peach e Mario tentam ler o nome mas também não conseguem.

Mario: … O que diabos está acontecendo ?

Peach: Por que o Bowser atacaria Rosalina e sequestraria Daisy ?

Mario: Eu não sei princesa, mas eu tenho que ir ao Castelo Koppa resolver isso...

Numa estrada muito longe de Sarasaland estava Luigi e Rosalina numa carroça.

Luigi: …

Rosalina: … Ahhhh !!! Ele não pode voltar, temos que impedi-lo ! Star King !

Luigi: Quem é ele princesa ?

Rosalina: Ele é a personificação da maldade, três dias ! Sò temos três dias !

Luigi: … Três dias pra que ?

Rosalina: Pra que ele se liberte !

Luigi: … Não se preucupe princesa seja quem ele for vou faze-lo pagar pelo que fez a você !

Rosalina segura a mão do Luigi.

Rosalina: … Não me abondone, por favor.

Luigi: … Nunca.

Local: Sarasaland

Mario e Peach estão no castelo de Daisy, quando ouvem um estrondo por cima do castelo, ao irem pra fora tamanha foi a surpresa quando viram o navio voador de Bowser sobrevoando o local, o Rei Koppa salta do navio.

Bowser: Onde está Daisy ?

Mario: Esperava que você pudesse me dizer criatura !

Bowser: O que ?

Peach: Não se faça de bobo, você a sequestrou !

Bowser: Sequestrei ? Por que eu faria isso ?

Mario: Pelo mesmo motivo que sequestrou a Peach !

Bowser: … Sem ofensas, mas a beleza dela não chega aos pés da de Peach.

Peach: … Ow, obrigada ?

Mario: … Então por que está aqui ?

Bowser: Estou aqui para potege-la !

Mario: Hum ? Por que você faria isso ?

Bowser: Porque somos amigos ! Mas isso não importa, pelo jeito cheguei tarde demais.

Mario: Você sabe do que diabos está acontecendo ?

Bowser: … Foi o Star King !

Peach: !!! Achei que ele estivesse selado !!!

Bowser: A ele está, mas o selo está enfraquecendo e algumas das criaturas dele escaparam, e estão dando um jeito e romper o selo.

Peach: Como você sabe disso ?

Bowser: Eu sei porque eles pegaram meus filhos !

Peach: O Koppa Jr. ?

Bowser: … Ele também.

Peach demonstra tristeza e Mario estranha.

Bowser: … Agora se me dão licença.

Mario: Espere ! Se está indo buscar seus filhos, quer dizer que Daisy também estará lá, eu vou com você !

Bowser: Eu não preciso de ajuda, ainda mais vindo de você.

Peach: Bowser, se realmente é o Star King, então você precisa.

Bowser: … Com você vindo, quem irá proteger a Peach ?

Peach: Ninguém ! Porque eu vou também !

Bowser: …

Mario: Princesa, eu não posso permitir-

Bowser: -Eu não preciso da sua permissão pra nada, eu sou princesa, eu comando você !

Mario: …

Bowser: … Hahaha ! Então vamos, não temos muito tempo !

Peach: Sò quero fazer uma paradinha.

Local: Vale do Inferno

Daisy estava presa em uma gaiola.

Daisy: Ei, Ei ! Eu preciso usar o banheiro !

Uma criatura feminina joga um balde na gaiola.

Daisy: … Sério ?

Daisy: … E você vai ficar olhando eu fazer ?

: Tímida, Hahahaha…

A criatura sai.

Daisy: Insensíveis !

Daisy olha pra uma gaiola maior onde estavam os filhos do Bowser.

Daisy: … Relaxem crianças, o pai de vocês vai vir nos salvar !

Continua.


End file.
